


Blood Stained Heart

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: After being out for a walk, Louis and Lestat get a bit frisky.





	Blood Stained Heart

Louis seemed indifferent to Lestat as they walked along the silent, dark street. Both not knowing what to say to the other one after not seeing each other for sometime. 

However, Lestat wished that Louis would say something but he remained silent and oblivious to Lestat's constant staring at his statuesque profile. 

"You are sure quiet, not that I'm complaining." Louis finally spoke up and Lestat had to mentally double check that he wasn't hearing things. Despite the sour tone of his voice, Louis was grinning.

"I forgot to bring my kid gloves." Lestat replied with a hint of a smile. 

"I don't require kid gloves to be handled and you know it!" Louis was starting to simmer beneath the surface.

"I would still love to handle you though." Lestat smirked as they continued to walk down the empty street. Louis flushed bright red and his pupils dilated, tipping Lestat off as to how he felt.

"Stop teasing me!" His steps became faster as he added. "I'm going home. I've had all I can stand of you!" Louis turned to run away but strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him still.

"You're such a bad liar in moments like this, Louis." Lestat murmured against Louis's ear, causing him to shiver from chills running down his back. 

"I'm not lying." Louis insisted in a flustered tone. Lestat grinned even wider as his hand caressed his fledgling's waist, causing Louis's body to rest against his own. 

"Your body isn't lying, maybe it will change your mind and all of you will want me." Lestat breathed softly against Louis's ear.

"F-Forget it already!" The brunette vampire protested, trying to wriggle out of Lestat's grasp with the little bit of willpower he had left but to no avail. 

"Nice try but you've already invited me." Lestat ran his fangs along the cord of Louis's neck, the desire to savor him was more than he could stand. That sensation alone was enough to settle the younger vampire's actions.

A soft moan left Louis's lips as Lestat sank his fangs into a vigorously beating pulse point, prompting Louis's knees to go weak and his body to collapse with all of his weight against Lestat's body. Even with just a taste they were both seeing stars. 

Lestat pulled away and licked the wound closed. He than turned Louis to face him and kissed his lips before he could say anything, smothering him with soft, intensely passionate kisses. 

All resistance melted away from Louis as he wrapped his arms around Lestat's neck, moaning sweetly as the older vampire trailed messy kisses along his smooth chest. 

"I want... you more...." Louis gasped while cool hands went up the back of his shirt, caressing the small of his back.

"You do?" Lestat's expression was now wolfish.

"Please..." Louis begged desperately.

"Alright, Mon cher. But not here, I want you all to myself." Lestat smiled and grabbed his fledgling's hand, leading him to a hotel that was a short distance away. 

His senses felt heightened after the short encounter and he was looking forward to the rest of the evening with his beloved Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving the juicy details to the imagination and better writers.


End file.
